


Am I Supposed to Leave You Now? (When You’re Looking Like That)

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Gulf broke up with Mew, and now he’s seeing his ex looking good as ever. Now he’s not sure why he broke up with him in the first place....
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Am I Supposed to Leave You Now? (When You’re Looking Like That)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise fic! I just typed this out of nowhere and I hope you guys like it ❤️

Gulf grabbed his large bag- which is a gift of Mew’s, fuck -and started placing his clothes inside. His (ex) boyfriend stepped inside the room and started placing the clothes back to the closet, making Gulf even more angry. 

“Stop it, Mew!” Gulf shouted, walking back to the closet and grabbing the clothes again.

“You stop it! What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’m leaving, don’t try to stop me.”

“Why are you doing this? Over what happened awhile ago? That little thing?”

Gulf stopped and turned to Mew, “He was talking to you, he’s _still_ interested in you.”

“Let him! I’m only interested in you, Gulf.”

Gulf scoffed, making Mew annoyed, “You didn’t even tell him we’re dating.”

“We’re out! What are you even saying? Everyone knows we’re dating.”

“Not him, obviously.” Gulf zipped the bag close, “I’m staying at Mild’s, or anywhere else, but not here.”

“Gulf, can we not talk about this?”

“No.” Gulf said firmly, walking out of the room and leaving the house. Leaving Mew. 

He hopped on the waiting Uber, saying sorry to the driver for making him wait. He saw Mew’s figure at the window, looking at him. He sighed shakily, biting his lips to stop himself from crying. He held them until he entered Mild’s front door, letting the tears come and pour down his face. 

“Gulf hey, fuck what happened to you?”

But Gulf didn’t answer, he let himself collapse and be held by his close friend, sobs coming out of his mouth. 

“Let it out, come on. We’ll talk later, just let it out.”

But later didn’t come until two days later. Mild tried his best to talk to Gulf, but the other stayed quiet, just sulking in the guest room of his house. Luckily, there are no MewGulf plans set, because Mild deduced that whatever happened is something between their relationship. At the third day, Mild had enough and told Gulf he’ll be going to get some groceries. As usual, Gulf didn’t answer, so he just stepped out of his house. If only Gulf moved around the house, he would’ve saw that the cabinets and the fridge are filled with food, no need for groceries. 

Arriving at the place, Mild stood at the doorstep and waited as he rang the bell, rocking on the balls of his feet. It took 3 rings before the door opened, “Holy shit you look like hell.” Was Mild’s first sentence to Mew. 

Because it’s true, Mew looked like shit. His hair is all over the place, his eyes are swollen, it seems that his t shirt is inside out as well.

“I don’t have the time to listen to your lecture.” Mew spat out. 

Mild, knowing that the other is hurting, took no offense from his tone, “I don’t even know what happened between you two.”

“Then why are you here?”

“To know exactly what happened.”

So, Mew sighed and let Mild enter the house. It was messy, like the owners, Mild thinks. He sat on the sofa and waited for Mew to start talking.

“We were at an event, the one you were also invited in.”

“Yeah, I had something to do that’s why I didn’t get to go.”

“Yeah well, Gulf and I still went. It was okay, fun even. Until he showed up.”

“Who’s he-“ Mild stopped midway, knowing there’s only one, absolutely one person that can make Gulf angry. “Oh...”

“Yeah, he was invited. The minute he talked to me, Gulf’s attitude changed. I get where he’s coming from, the guy hurt me and it almost cost me my career, and Gulf hates the thought of that.” Mew sighed deeply, “But I’m over that, you know? It’s years ago, Mild. I already moved on, I have Gulf now, and nothing matters but him. He pulled me out and made me feel like myself again.”

“Does he know about this? What you just told me?”

“I remind him every day.”

“Then why did you guys still... you know?” Mild avoided the word, in case it’s sensitive for Mew.

“He was too angry, I didn’t even get to speak.” Mew frowned. “Gulf is stubborn and impulsive, he acts without thinking. But I love him despite all of that. Knowing right now, I have no chance to make things right again. He’s too angry, I’m sure of it.”

Mild pursed his lips, “I think I know how to fix this.”

“How? Please, I’ll do anything.”

Mild scooted closer to Mew, “Think about it, what’s the one thing in the world that Gulf will do anything for? Even forget his mistake and fix his relationship?” Mild watched as Mew paused to think. Seriously, for a guy with a degree in engineering and is studying for his PhD, he’s quite slow. “It’s you, stupid.”

“What?” Mew asked dumbly.

“It’s you, Gulf will do anything for you.”

“I don’t understand...”

Mild groaned, “Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do...”

—

“I’m home!” Mild said, taking his shoes off and walking to the guest room, not all that surprised to see Gulf in the same position, “Hey Gulf, everything okay?”

Gulf nodded, still staring out of the window.

Mild tapped the door frame with his fingers before stepping in, sitting next to Gulf on the bed, “Wanna go out? Get yourself some fresh air?”

Gulf thought for a second, fresh air sounds good. “Okay, why not.”

“Great! I’ll go get ready.” Mild stood from the bed, stopping when he heard a notification from Gulf’s phone.

Gulf took the phone next to him and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw that Mew just posted a photo in Instagram. Seriously? He clicked and entered his password, seeing the photo he just posted. It’s a mirror selfie, where Mew’s wearing a shirt with the first three buttons undone, hair slicked back and his annoyingly handsome face showing a smirk.

“That asshole!” Gulf exclaimed, “Does our relationship mean nothing to him?”

“What’s the matter?” Mild asked.

“Mew just posted a photo, he looks fine. It seems that our relationship never mattered anyway.”

Mild’s eyes widened. Shit, this wasn’t supposed to be Gulf’s reaction.

“Maybe he’s just cheering himself up? The same thing I’m doing to you, so let’s go!”

“I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore, Mild.”

Mild pouted, but he understands. “Alright, tomorrow then?”

Gulf nodded, going back to looking out the window.

—

It’s been a week, and they never got to go out. Gulf just never felt in the mood, always choosing to stay indoors. And the fact that Mew kept on looking better and better each day, as Gulf felt worse and worse. 

“Do you think he moved on already?” Gulf asked Mild one night as they watched something on the TV.

“Mew? I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“He just looks good, that’s all.”

“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

“Yes! Wait, no. I don’t know.” Gulf grumbled, “Look at me, I look like trash. And Mew looks like a god, it means he moved on, right?”

“He probably doesn’t want to wallow in self pity, but he’s for sure hurting inside. You’re the ex, you should be aware of how he feels.”

Ex, it doesn’t sit well with Gulf.

“I get you though, Mew does look good these past few days. Even his fans noticed, and other celebrities.” Mild snickered. 

“Hey,” He slapped Mild’s arm, “Back off.”

Mild cackled, “It doesn’t hurt to admit that you miss him, Gulf.”

“I don’t, though. I’m over him.”

“Is that so?” Mild raised an eyebrow, “Let’s say someone stepped out and admitted his feelings for Mew. And Mew accepted it, and he started courting this person, how does it make you feel?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, that’s why you’re gripping my forearm so hard, right?” Mild said with gritted teeth, finally letting out a breath after Gulf let him go, watching as his arm bled slightly from Gulf’s fingernails.

“Fuck Mild, I’m sorry!” Gulf cursed, standing up.

“It’s okay, I got your answer loud and clear.” Mild said, looking at Gulf with determined eyes, “You still love Mew, c’mon admit it.”

Gulf bit his lip, “I do, I still love him. I don’t want others to have him, I don’t even know why I let him go in the first place.”

Mild nodded, “Exactly. My keys are on the bowl by the door, take my car and go to him.”

“What?”

“I said go to him, and I won’t let you come back here. You’re spending the night with him, now go.”

Gulf looked at Mild with thankful eyes, before nodding once and grabbing the keys on the bowl, slamming the door closed as he stepped out. 

Mild sighed and laid down on the sofa, _My work here is done._ he thought.

Meanwhile, Gulf drove as fast as he can to Mew’s- no, _their_ home. He stepped on the breaks as he arrived, stepping out of the car and standing in front of the door.

What am I supposed to say? Gulf thought. Am I even doing the right thing? He started doubting himself, but then the thing Mild said entered his mind once again, making him annoyed. Stupid Mild for putting the thought in his head. He raised his hand and rang the doorbell, stepping back and waiting.

The door opened a minute later, showing Mew at the other side. Gulf took a good look at him, noting his disheveled appearance. 

“Gulf,” He said.

“I thought you were doing better?” Gulf asked, confused as to why the Mew in front of him looks different than the ones he saw online. 

“Come in, it’s cold outside.”

Gulf entered the house, following Mew to the living room. It’s a disaster, filled with empty cans of beer and soda, pizza boxes, takeout containers.

“It was Mild’s plan.” Mew started, “He made me fix myself and post it online so you can see.”

“See what?”

“Something that you’re scared to lose.” Mew whispered, eyes not meeting Gulf. “He went here and asked me what happened between us, then proceeded to tell me about the plan. I only fix myself for the photos I upload, they don’t have to see me behind the camera.”

“I thought you moved on.” Gulf asked.

“From you? In a few days? Gulf, I can never move on even if we break up for good.”

Gulf’s lower lip wobbled, looking like a little kid who just got scolded, and Mew never loved someone so much. “I never should have let you go.” Gulf said, jumping to Mew the minute the elder held his arms open.

“I missed you, Gulf.”

Gulf cried softly in Mew’s arms, holding on for dear life. “I made a mistake, I never should have left. I’m sorry, I don’t want to lose you. I want you to be mine only, and I want to be yours.”

Mew chuckled, pulling Gulf as close to him as possible, “I’m yours, baby. I’m yours forever. No one will take me away from you, and you’re not getting away from me either.”

They sat there for a long time, just holding each other and exchanging sweet words, promises that both are intent to keep.

“Just to make it clear about that night, I don’t care about him anymore, Gulf. I only care about you, he doesn’t mean anything to me.”

Gulf nodded, “I know, I was too stupid to let that thought sink in. I overreacted and I’m sorry. I’ll be a better boyfriend, I promise.”

“You don’t have to be, you’re the best boyfriend out there.”

Gulf smiled, leaning in close and pecking Mew softly, “I love you.”

Mew kissed him as well, “I love you. You’re never leaving me again, right?”

“Never, I’ll be here till the end of time.”

Mew likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. 💓 
> 
> See you on the next fic!


End file.
